narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiro
Name meaning Ive seen some translations that show Shiro as "Castle". Are these correct? Munchvtec (talk) 15:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :"Castle", "white" and "substitude", yes. Norleon (talk) 15:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright cool. Would you mind adding a trivia point for it? You seem to be better at those then i am. Munchvtec (talk) 15:21, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::If his name had some other relation to the character, like many Kumo characters have names relating their appearance or personality, sure, but I don't think anything about this name really relates to the character. Omnibender - Talk - 16:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I thought it didn't have to relate to the character. Many many many character articles have name meaning in there trivia section. Munchvtec (talk) 16:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 16:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Image Shiro is seen in the episode. An image can be obtained for it's infobox. Munchvtec (talk) 11:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty late, but done. Norleon (talk) 06:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Norleon. Munchvtec (talk) 20:56, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Multiple So, Asura and Indra's dog was also named Shiro. I'd usually just rename this and create another article, but considering how limited the role the dogs play, I thought it might be best to have a tabbed article, like it was done with Black and White Zetsu. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 14:20, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :I see where you are coming from but they are two different dogs. Two different dogs equal two different articles. Zetsu was a completely different case as he was literally one person for most of the series. These dogs are from different time periods among other things. Munchvtec (talk) 20:55, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::While I can understand the meaning behind this proposal, I agree with Munchvtec. There really is no connection between the two dogs except their name. Norleon (talk) 05:20, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Considering that the Shiro of the article is a dog from a book in a dream world while the Shiro from yesterday's episode is real, I would change the article to talk about Indra and Asura's pet while putting a trivia point about how there was a similarly named dog in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream.--JOA2006:17, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hm, I don't know...I still prefer every character having an own article. We should mention the resemblance in the trivia section though, like we did with Iroha and Tarō. It appears to me SP is using the Jiraiya filler as some kind of easter-egg factory. Like "ayyy does this remind you of something??" Norleon (talk) 12:37, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::JOA20's suggestion sounds good. --JouXIII (talk) 12:59, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok, but we have the data of the first dog (infobox). --Sharingan91 (talk) 13:39, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Are you guys serious? They are two different characters. The things you all try to do just awes me sometimes :/ The name isn't similar, they are the same. We don't do this anywhere else. Two different dogs, two different worlds, two different time periods, two different families, etc. Munchvtec (talk) 13:45, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I support JOA's suggestion :)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:55, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I am conflicted. I agree with both JOA and Munch. --''Saju '' 14:06, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also leaning towards JOA. Completely forgot that Shiro was a dream. If we now have a real Shiro, it would make sense for that to be the one primarily described if there is a real and dream Shiro. Omnibender - Talk - 15:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yet again, they are two different characters :/ Doing that would remove quite a bit of info that i have documented here. Not to mention height and such. It's like with that Tobi Hyuga situation. We lost lots of content just because you guys wanted to list 20 paragraphs into a trivia note. Ridiculous. Munchvtec (talk) 15:47, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::We don't need a trivia point talking about Asura's and Indra's dog :/ Two separate articles. Munchvtec (talk) 16:14, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::For now I have written in trivia. When you find a solution, we change. ^_^ --Sharingan91 (talk) 16:30, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Is everybody happy with the dog being mentioned in one sentence? I personally am not, but if the rest thinks it's alright, then I'll accept it as it is. Norleon (talk) 05:02, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :No, i'm against it. I don't feel like repeating my reasons though :/ Munchvtec (talk) 05:11, June 28, 2016 (UTC) rename The other Shiro has his own page now. I propose changing this one's name and leaving the other as just "Shiro". Munchvtec (talk) 04:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 21:02, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::But to what name? --''Saju '' 21:07, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::How about Shiro (dream world)? Munchvtec (talk) 21:08, July 3, 2016 (UTC)